


Remove It

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Steve was speechless. When he had asked for improvements on his uniform, this had definitely not been on his mind.

“What do you say?” Tony asked him, clearly excited for Steve’s opinion.

“Come on, Stevie. Tell us!” Bucky said just as eagerly and Steve closed his eyes while he took a deep breath.

“Whose idea was this?” he asked and glanced back down at his uniform. This was really not what he had imagined when he asked Tony if he could make something that allowed him to breath a bit better.

He naturally ran hot and while the suit definitely protected him in all cases, it was also really thick and he found himself drowned in sweat nearly every time. Steve had faith in Tony that he would find something to make the material a bit more breathable. But this....this was not the solution he had wished for.

Steve looked back at his boyfriends, only to find both of them smiling at him.

“You could say it was a group effort,” Bucky admitted and Steve sighed.

“A group needs more than two people.”

“Well, I doubt anyone is going to complain. Can you imagine Clint’s face when you wear this?”

“I’m not going to imagine that, Tony!”

“I bet Natasha won’t object to your new fashion choice either,” Bucky added and Steve took another steadying breath.

“This is not even practical,” Steve argued. And it really wasn’t. It was nice that there were certain parts of his uniform that were now easily removed, but he was pretty sure he would never do it in public. There were certain things the press didn’t need to know. How exactly his abs looked was one of them.

“But it is removable with just one tug,” Tony grinned at him and Bucky nodded enthusiastically.

“And there are more,” he said with a little leer and Steve was honestly afraid to ask what other parts could be removed. He was sure he didn’t want to know.

“You do realize that this could get me killed during a fight, right? If someone accidentially tugs on one of these I’m exposed and can easily be killed. You can’t be serious.”

Tony and Bucky simultaniously rolled their eyes. “Christ, Steve, lighten up, would ya?”

“Of course this is impractical. Did you really think this is what I’d send you out with?” Tony said and walked towards a blanket covered table. He removed the cloth with a flourish and underneath was another uniform.

“This is the one I made you. It’s lighter, the material allows some airflow, but it’s also a lot sturdier. As if we’d allow you to go out into a fight with this flimsy excuse of a uniform.” 

Steve stared at the new uniform and didn’t know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and in the end he settled on “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

“How about both?” Bucky asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Steve flushed.

“You don’t want to tell me you created this uniform,” he pointed at his body, “just for bedroom purposes, do you?”

Tony had covered the real uniform again and was now standing in front of Steve. 

“Wanna know what other parts are removable?” he asked, voice low and when Bucky’s arms came up from behind, Steve leaned into them.

“Yes, please,” Steve breathed and just the smug, happy look on Tony’s face was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesn't know what removable part I'm talking about, [this](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/119038432806/rey-leia-chris-evans-on-the-set-of-captain) is it.
> 
> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140748273531/and-this-is-the-third-part-of)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
